1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly pertains to an improved smoke detector or other hazard detector and a personal protective hood or mask automatically releasable in the event of hazard detection. More particularly this invention relates to a smoke detector coupled to a personal protective hood or hoods which is automatically releasable when smoke is detected so that an escape can be made without being overcome by smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the event of a fire, smoke inhalation is one of the greatest dangers to human life. Existing known smoke detectors such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,145 and 4,257,039 sense the presence of smoke in the air and an emit an audible alarm. These smoke detectors however do not provide any means to protect humans from smoke inhalation.
Personal protective devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,139, 4,467,795, 4,032,991, 3,789,839, 4,324,440, 2,436,249, 3,565,068, and 4,154,235 do provide a means of protection against smoke inhalation, but these devices have limited utility in the event of a sudden fire, especially in locations where escape will require more than a few seconds. Thus, a potential user may not know of the devices' existence, may not be able to find the device because of smoke impaired vision, or may not have time to go to the devices' location. Moreover, some of these prior devices are not even portable.
Airline oxygen mask systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,394 and 3,536,070 are also known, but these provides no corresponding alarm function. Further, the generation of oxygen by these systems provides a degree of protection in aircraft at high altitudes, but no protection from smoke conditions.